Love Bites
by LittleLoneWolfx
Summary: Having taken the wrestling world by storm for years, Scarlett was finally given the chance to make her mark in NXT. Things take an awkward turn when she's thrown in to a storyline with a certain superstar, making her question her thoughts on love and happiness outside of the squared circle.
1. Chapter 1

Arriving at the performance center for the first time was nerve-racking for Scarlett. She was excited to be NXT's newest diva, but she wasn't sure how everyone else was going to take her. She pushed out the kickstand on her motorcycle and got off, taking her helmet off shortly after. She gained a few shocked looks from the other stars entering the building, some of whom she had recognized from the weekly shows, others who she had not seen before. She shrugged it off, figuring they weren't used to seeing a girl on a bike before, or perhaps it was the tattoos she had all over her arms. Either way, she wasn't going to let the looks bother her. Everything she had for training was in her backpack she had rode over with. Putting her helmet under her arm, she headed in the direction of everyone else and went inside.

Her first order of business was to find the office of the head trainer, Jason Albert. She had asked someone where she could find it, and they pointed her in the right direction. The door was closed when she arrived, so she gently knocked on it, smiling when the taller man opened the door. "You must be Scarlett" he said, smiling and moving to the side so she could enter his office. The walls were filled with pictures from his career in the WWE as well as posters from some of the shows NXT had put on. "Welcome to NXT."

Scarlett set her bag on the ground and her helmet in one of the empty chairs, before sitting down herself. "Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. I'm so excited to be here. This is my dream." She was sure he had heard it all before, but it was true. This had been her dream since she was a little girl living in California. Her family never understood why she wanted to be a wrestler. But they didn't understand a lot of things about her, like why she got all the tattoos she did or why she had a motorcycle, but she didn't care, she didn't care that they didn't like it.

"Well we are excited to have you here. I saw a lot of your matches on the indy circuit. Aside from Alexa Bliss, we don't have highflying divas on the roster. A lot of the recruiters, as well as Stephanie and Hunter, were very impressed by you."

She felt her cheeks burning up at that. Stephanie and Hunter had both seen her matches. She knew how big of a deal that was, and she knew that she couldn't disappoint them. She started messing with the ends of her hair nervously. "Well now the pressure is really on, but I promise, I won't disappoint. I'm going to bust my ass to be the best wrestler I can be."

Jason extended his hand out to her, and she took it, shaking it a bit more enthusiastically than she had meant to. "Well training is starting in about ten minutes. I suggest you get changed and ready." There was a knock at the door, and he stood to answer it, letting a young blonde girl into the office, her hair stained blue at the ends. "Alexa, this is Scarlett, the newest NXT diva. Scarlett, Alexa Bliss. I'm going to partner you two together today during training. Alexa can show you around the performance center after training. Since you're both high flyers I figured you could show each other a thing or two. Now go get ready."

Alexa smiled and held her hand out to Scarlett. She took the smaller girl's hand and shook it before they both headed out into the hallways. "It's nice to meet you Alexa. I've seen your matches on the network. You're really good. I'm excited to work with you." They were definitely an odd couple. Alexa was every bit the character she portrayed on tv. She was bubbly and had a constant smile on her face. Scarlett was tatted up and always wore black. They were opposites, but there was something between them that made Scarlett think they were going to be good friends.

"I've seen a lot of your matches too. I actually went to an indy event you did in New Orleans during Mania week last year. You were awesome." She led her down to the women's locker room so she could get changed. Alexa was already in her yoga capris with a neon blue tank top and her Nikes. When they entered the locker room, there were only a few girls in there. Alexa introduced her to Sasha, Bayley, and Becky. She shook everyone's hands, surprised when they all commented on seeing her matches. She knew she was big on the indy circuit, but she didn't realize so many people in WWE knew her too.

They all headed out to the training area, Alexa staying behind to wait for her, telling her she didn't need to worry about changing in front of her, that's what all the girls did. Shrugging her shoulders, she started to change, putting on her workout clothes, all black of course.

"Your tattoos are so cool. You have more than any girl here. The edgy look is cool" she finished, smiling up at Scarlett.

She couldn't help but laugh, but quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude. It's just, you don't seem like the type of girl who would think tattoos are cool or anything." She took out a hair tie and threw her hair into a ponytail.

Alexa pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "Just because I like sparkles and bright colors doesn't mean I don't like edgy things too." She stuck her tongue out at the taller woman.

"Hey I said I wasn't trying to be rude." Scarlett laughed a bit more when Alexa stuck her tongue out. "But if you think this is cool, wait till you see my motorcycle that I have outside. Maybe I'll even let you ride it with me." She smiled at the expression on Alexa's face, like she had just won the lottery or something.

Alexa started clapping her hands before hugging the other diva. Yeah, they were definitely going to be good friends. "Oh Scar, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

She hugged the blonde back, patting her for a moment before pulling away. She looked down at her, eyebrow raised. "Scar? only my best friend calls me that, but, I guess you can call me that too" she teased. She started walking towards the door, motioning for Alexa to follow. She didn't want to be late to training on the first day.

When they walked out into the training area, she noticed most people were already partnered up and stretching. Jason was there, getting ready to start, when he saw the two girls joining the group. He motioned for Scarlett to come and stand next to him for a moment. Once the last of the superstars and divas filled the room, he silenced them so he could get started. She felt a bit nervous standing there in front of everyone, all eyes on her.

"Everyone, this is Scarlett, the newest member of our NXT family. I expect you all to give her a warm welcome when you get a chance." Almost all at once, everyone said hello to her. They didn't move from their seats, but many of them waved and smiled, but, it was the brooding face of one of the men in the back who caught her eye. Baron Corbin. Yes, she knew exactly who he was. She had watched every one of his matches, and even saw him live at a few of the NXT events she had attended. He didn't seem to care she was there. He was the only one who didn't say hello with the rest of the group. She didn't mind though. She wasn't there to please anyone, she was there to kick ass. She took her seat once Jason told her she could, and focused on the rest of his speech. Once he told them to break off, she went with Alexa to one of the rings.

They trained with many of the other divas, before breaking off to do a few high flying stunts on their own. It was exciting to be there, to be working with the best coaches. Sure there were bumps and bruises the first day, but she didn't care. She noticed while she and Alexa were sparing in the ring and trading off doing flips and tricks off the top ropes, that several of the superstars would come over to watch her. Many of them complimented her style, also telling her they had seen her matches in the indies. She knew some of the superstars already, many she had known when she was in the indies. She said hi to a few of them and introduced herself to others while she and Alexa took a break.

Then there was Baron. She wasn't sure what she had done to garner the look he kept giving her. Almost as though he didn't want her there. Or maybe he was annoyed that everyone kept going up to her and talking with her when they should have been focusing on training. But it was only him, no one else was giving her that look but him. Once everyone had gone back to training, Scarlett turned to Alexa. "Can I ask you a question?"

Alexa smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"What the fuck is his deal" she said, motioning her head towards where Baron was sparing with Colin Cassidy and Enzo Amore.

The blonde looked over to where Scarlett was motioning, and she smirked. "Oh Baron. Yeah, he can be a little moody, but don't let it get to you. He's like that with most new people. Worried they're going to steal his spotlight or something. I'm not too sure. But he's really a big teddy bear once you get to know him."

Scarlett still wasn't convinced. It just seemed like the man didn't like her or want here there. But he didn't even know her. She just shook it off. She wasn't going to let some stupid guy bring down the high she was feeling from her first day. Once Jason called it quits for the day, everyone went to the locker rooms to shower and change. Scarlett came out in black skinny jeans and a black racer back tank top she bought from Black Craft Cult. She grabbed her backpack and her helmet, said her goodbyes to everyone, and headed out of the locker room and towards the parking lot. When she got to her bike, she couldn't help but admire the one that was parked next to hers, the one she knew belonged to the guy who didn't like her.

"Something I can help you with?" She jumped when she heard the deep voice behind her. She rolled her eyes when she turned to see Baron standing there. Of course it was him.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was just admiring your bike is all. Sorry if that upset you." The venom rolling off her tongue with every word she spoke. She noticed his eyes drift toward her shirt, that same expression still on his face. It was her turn to be annoyed. "Something I can help you with?" she all but spat.

"Just admiring your shirt. A friend of mine owns that business. I have a lot of their stuff." He had started to put his things into the storage compartment of his bike, averting his eyes from her gaze.

She threw her leg over her bike, getting ready to put her helmet on. "Well, maybe I won't buy from them anymore. Don't want to give you any more of a reason to not like me." She started her bike before he could answer, and put her helmet on. She was off and out of the parking lot without a second though.

Baron heard giggling behind him and turned to see Alexa standing there. "What the hell did you do to her Baron? Her first day and she already doesn't like you. That's a new record even for you." She reached up to pat his back jokingly.

He rolled her hand off of him before handing her a helmet. "You know, you're my best friend and all, but sometimes you can be a real bitch."

Alexa brought her hand to her heart and faked the shock and sadness she clearly wasn't feeling. "Maybe I should have taken her up on her offer to take a ride on her bike today. Since someone is in a grumpy mood."

"You know you can always walk home? Or catch a ride with your little boyfriend you won't admit your feelings to." Alexa was like Baron's little sister. They always threw jabs at one another. But he could tell mentioning Cory upset her.

She punched him in his arm, not hard enough to affect him though. "Shut up Corbin. You say that so loud you might as well let him know how I feel." She took the helmet from him, giving him a dirty look the whole time.

"I'm not going to tell him anything. But you should. Who knows, maybe he'll take a liking to your new friend. They could bond over their tattoos or some shit like that." He got onto the bike, waiting for her before starting it up.

Alexa's expression changed instantly. "You like her. I can see it in your eyes. Oh Baron this is so cute. I can hook you guys up, well eventually. She and I are going for drinks later. Maybe I can put in a good word for you then or something."

Baron put his hand up to stop her from talking anymore. "Shut up Bliss. I'm not interested in her or her stupid tattoos or her bike or anything about her. Yes, she's a talented wrestler, but so what. So is everyone else here." He put his helmet on and patted the seat behind him.

She put her helmet on, and hopped onto the bike, wrapping her arms around him. She knew there was more to the story, and she would get it out of her friend eventually. She always did.

* * *

 _*So it's been forever since I've written a story, so I'm a little rusty. This is just a story I came up with one day and I really hope you all like it. I've got a few chapters written so far, and I will be posting those soon!*_


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett stood in front of the mirror in her room, finally deciding to wear one of her favorite purple and black plaid shirts and her usual black skinny jeans. She was lacing up her black Doc Martens when she heard the knock at her door. "Come in." She didn't need to look up to know who it was, so she continued tying her boots.

"You've only been here for a few weeks and you've already replaced me with someone else" the Irish voice was dripping with fake sadness.

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh as she stood from her spot on the bed. "Finn, you and I have known each other for years, we've wrestled together. Besides, we live together. I need to hang out with other people besides you all the time." She punched him lightly in the shoulder, before looking herself over in the mirror once more.

Rolling his eyes, Finn leaned against the doorframe. "So what did you think of your first day? Everyone seems really taken with you."

"Yeah, everyone but that Baron guy. He wouldn't stop glaring at me. Don't know what I did to him in the two minutes I've been here, but he clearly doesn't like me." She put on her favorite shade of red lipstick before turning from the mirror.

"Don't you worry about him. That's just how Baron is. He's a broody guy. Give it time. He'll like you soon enough." He stepped aside so she could walk by him into the living room.

Scarlett plopped down on the couch, waiting for Alexa to show up. She had text her shortly after they left the performance center, giving her the address of her apartment. The blonde said she would pick her up and take her to one of the most popular bars in town. Sure Finn could have shown her around, he had already been here for a few months, but Scarlett needed some girlfriends. She had spent too much time with men, and she needed a change.

Finn had disappeared into the kitchen before coming into the living room with a plate full of pizza. "Since you were going out, I ordered in" he teased, grabbing the remote from between them and turning on the tv.

"You really need to get out more Finn. It's not good to stay cooped up in the apartment all the time. I'm sure you could ask out one of the girls from work. They all seem pretty nice." She started chipping away at the black nail polish on her fingers, stopping only when she heard the knock at the door.

"Well I do have my eye on one girl, but it would be weird. Work relationships aren't good, or so I've heard." Finn was already stuffing his face after his comment, focusing his attention on the tv. She didn't even bother to respond. She would find out who the girl was later.

Opening the door, she saw Alexa standing there, all smiles, which according to most of the roster, was usual for her. She was wearing a purple dress, making Scarlett wonder just how fancy this place was. She wondered if she should go change, but then thought against it. She really didn't care.

"You look adorable" Alexa said happily. She had seen the girl's eyes move to Finn sitting on the couch. "I didn't know you two lived together. Finn, why didn't you mention you knew Scarlett" Alexa all but shouted at the man.

Putting his plate down on the table, he walked over to the door, smiling down at the hyper blonde. "Well hello to you too Bliss. For one thing, she just started today, so she's still getting to know everyone, and second, you don't need to know everything about everyone." He was only joking of course, it was obvious once the two of them started laughing.

Scarlett stood there, curiously looking back and forth between the two. Was Alexa the girl Finn was talking about? She didn't bother asking though, she just wanted to get out. "Well if you two are done talking about my living situation, we can head out." She looked over at Alexa. "I'll take it you're driving since you're in a dress, and a motorcycles and dresses don't mix."

Nodding her head, Alexa took hold of Scarlett's hand and pulled her out the door. "Yes I am. Later Finn." She waved over her shoulder at the man who just stood at the door, still laughing, before closing it to go back to his pizza.

They got into the car, Scarlett's ears being greeted by some pop music she couldn't stand. But it was Alexa's car and she was going to be respectful and not say anything. Thankfully Alexa turned it down the next second as they took off towards town.

"So what was that with you and Finn" Scarlett asked all too curiously.

Alexa turned to look at her for a moment, wondering why the other woman was asking. Then it hit her and she started to laugh. "Not what you're thinking obviously. Finn and I are just friends. He's a really cool guy, but not my type. Besides, rumor has it he's interested in another diva. But that's for him to tell you" she teased.

She ran a hand through her hair before turning to look out the window at the darkening night sky. "Okay so you're not into Finn, and you're not going to tell me who the girl is he likes. So is there anyone you've got your eye on at work?" She turned to look at the other girl, noticing the slight blush that crept into her cheeks. Scarlett's red lips turned up at the corners into a smirk. "So that's a yes."

Alexa reached over and smacked Scarlett, but it didn't hurt. "Yes, there is a guy at work, but it doesn't really matter. I'm not someone he would be into. You might be more his type actually."

This peeked Scarlett's interest. No, she wasn't looking to date anyone at the moment, but she wanted to know who this guy was. Alexa was gorgeous, and any guy would be lucky to be with her. So how could someone not be interested? "So are you going to tell me who it is?"

"What's the point? I mean, it's not like it's going to change things. My best friend was just telling me today how I should talk to him, tell him how I feel. I don't think it's worth it though." There was a sadness in Alexa's eyes, something Scarlett didn't think could happen. Not to the normally, bubbly, sparkly girl anyways.

She reached over and patted her shoulder. They hadn't even known each other for a day, but to Scarlett, it felt like years. They hit it off right away, and she was grateful to have Alexa around. "You'll never know until you try. Yeah, rejection sucks, but so does not trying. For all you know, this guy could have the hots for you." She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Alexa couldn't help but giggle. "You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"Well that's half true, but, you're a beautiful young woman, and if this guy doesn't think you're hot as hell, then he's stupid. More than your looks though, you're such a sweet person, at least from what I can tell in the few hours I've known you."

They were pulling into the parking lot of what looked like a newer club. It seemed very upbeat, and the crowd seemed more Alexa's style than Scarlett's, but then again she was there with Alexa. "This place just opened the other day. It's been super busy, but I heard the drinks here are great. Plus, some of the roster may or may not be here." She got out of the car, closing the door and looking at her reflection in the window.

Scarlett wondered just who was going to be joining them. Finn didn't seem to give any indication that he was going to be joining them, then again, he wasn't much of a club guy. Neither was Scarlett though. She would much rather stick to the mosh pits of a rock concert. But she was in Florida, wresting for NXT, and as Jason had said at training, part of the family. She needed to get to know the people she was going to be working with. She only hoped Baron wasn't there. She still wasn't sure why he didn't like her.

Getting out of the car, she smirked over at Alexa while she was looking herself over in the window. "You look fine. You don't need to keep checking yourself." She just checked to make sure her lipstick still looked good. Her black hair was down like always, the wavy locks falling down to the middle of her back. The only visible tattoos were those on her lower arms, thanks to the coverage of her shirt.

"And you look fine too. Your lipstick hasn't faded since we left your place." Alexa giggled, suddenly standing next to Scarlett, who clearly hadn't been paying attention. She motioned her head towards the club, starting to walk in that direction. Scarlett followed in suit, almost running into Alexa who had stopped in her tracks. She looked up to where the blonde was looking and that's when she saw him. Baron was there after all, and he was walking into the club with Corey Graves.

Scarlett moved around Alexa, a serious look on her face. "I swear, if you tell me the guy you like is Baron, I'm going to smack you silly next time we train together."

Alexa looked up, confusion in her eyes. "What, no that's gross." She took a moment to snap back to her bubbly self. "If you must know, Corey is the one I have a crush on. I have for a while now actually. He and Baron are friends, and considering they were just walking in together, I can see why you would get confused."

They continued walking towards the club, both of them flashing their IDs at the door. The bouncer couldn't take his eyes off Scarlett, something Alexa pointed out once they were inside. Thankfully with the loud noise suddenly all around them, Scarlett could pretend she didn't hear what the shorter woman was saying. She saw the group of NXT superstars and divas across the room, Bayley waving over at them.

While it might not have been her scene, Scarlett was happy to see the diversity in the crowd. The duo walked over to everyone, saying their hellos before sitting down at one of the tables. Whoever set this little gathering up was able to score the VIP area of the club, so they were almost instantly greeted by a server who took down their drink orders.

"Welcome to the club" Bayley said rather loudly over the music. She took a sip of whatever fruity cocktail she was drinking, then set it on the table. "So where's Finn at?" The question was directed toward Alexa, but Scarlett heard it, smirking slightly. Still not knowing who it was Finn liked, every diva was currently on her list, well except for Alexa.

Alexa looked over at Bayley, then to Scarlett. "Ask her" she teased. "I just found out that the two of them are roommates.

The look on Bayley's face changed almost instantly. It was clear she had feelings for the Irishman. "Oh, are you and him together? I know you guys worked in the indies together."

Scarlett busted up laughing. She couldn't help herself. She threw both her hands up. "Hell no we aren't dating. That guy is like my brother. We met when I was doing the indy circuit in Japan. He actually helped me learn a lot of what I know. But trust me, there is nothing going on between us."

What the hell was she doing? She was chatting and gossiping with the girls. It was definitely different for her. Ever since she started wrestling, she surrounded herself with the guys. They were just easier to get along with. She even wrestled with them more than she had women. She enjoyed the competition more, but being in WWE, she knew that wasn't going to be happening. The show was PG and they didn't want to deal with that.

"Well that's good. I mean, not that I care or anything." Bayley took another sip of her drink, trying to downplay all the emotions she just displayed.

Scarlett laughed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that. "Yeah, you don't care one little bit" she teased.

Her drink was delivered the next second. She had ordered a beer, breaking away from every other girl in their group who was drinking a fruity cocktail. She took a swig of her drink, before setting it down. She noticed Alexa being rather quiet next to her. "What's wrong?"

Alexa was just sipping on her drink, looking around the club, her eyes often glancing over towards where Baron and Corey were sitting. They seemed to be having a conversation with Enzo and Cass, Carmella sitting next to them looking bored.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just drinking." She held her glass up rather sarcastically. Most of their group had gotten up to go dancing. Scarlett figured that's what they were there for. She wasn't going to just sit back and drink all night.

Standing up, she took Alexa's glass from her hand and sat it on the table. "Come on. I'm not going to let you spend our first night out moping around over a guy." She pulled the blonde out of the chair and led her towards the dance floor, turning to see a smile on her face. They joined the large group of their co-workers, all who were either dancing with someone, or just dancing near someone.

Scarlett wasn't one to dance in front of people, she kept it to her bedroom, and even that was rare. But the one time Finn had walked in on her, he told her she was pretty good. It seemed to be evident at that moment too. She was happy to see Alexa finally loosening up, getting into the music and dancing. At that point, everyone in their group was dancing; even Baron and Corey were on the dance floor.

"You wanna dance with a certified g?" Scarlett turned around seeing Enzo standing behind her. She smiled down at him, nodding her head. She figured why not. He was one of the nice guys to her during training. He came up, said hi, and tried to get to know her. Plus Cass and Carmella were off doing their own thing. One dance wouldn't hurt.

She hoped Alexa didn't mind her dancing with someone else, but when she turned to look at her friend, she was already busy dancing with Baron and Corey. At least she was making progress with the guy she liked.

After what seemed like hours of dancing, she walked back over to the VIP area. She ordered another beer and took a seat at one of the tables against the wall. She pulled out her phone, seeing she had a missed text from Finn.

 _Hope you're having a good time. You deserve it._

Smiling slightly, Scarlett shot a quick text back to him. Looking at the time on her phone though, she knew he was probably already asleep. So she didn't expect a response. The server came back with her beer the next moment, and she took a rather long sip. She was a little surprised when she felt someone take the seat next to her.

Looking over, she saw Corey sitting down, smiling right at her. "Can I help you with something?" She wasn't sure why he was there or what he wanted. She looked over to see Alexa chatting it up with Baron on the dance floor. At least he wasn't dancing anymore. It was a rather awkward sight for a man his size.

"I just wanted to come and say hi to the newest diva on the roster. You know, since I wasn't at training today. Not that commentators are ever at training." He held his tattooed hand out for her, and she took it, shaking it for a moment before pulling away.

"Nice to meet you Graves." She took another sip of her beer, noticing he was still looking at her. "You should take a picture. It lasts longer."

He laughed at her comment. "Sorry. I guess I'm just not used to seeing divas like you around here."

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett leaned back in her chair. "What? Is it the long black hair? Because Paige has long black hair. Or is it the tattoos? Because that girl that Rollins was screwing around with, she had tattoos too. Granted she's no longer here. Maybe it's the fact that I ride a motorcycle? So tell me, what's so different about me?"

Corey just looked at her, a little stunted by her response. "Um, all of it I guess. I mean, you're a mixture of all that stuff. It's cool. Besides, it's not every day I see a girl on a motorcycle. I mean unless you count Alexa riding with Baron, but I don't."

Scarlett's eyes widened. So there was more to that story then Alexa had let on. "So they're a couple?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her. But then she heard the laughing coming from the man next to her.

"Hell no. They are just really good friends. Alexa was like the welcoming committee when he started. I mean, he already knew me, we're best friends, so it's not like he didn't know anyone. But apparently Alexa thought he was too broody and mad looking, so she tried to fix that. Didn't work really, but they became good friends because of it." He laughed. He knew she probably thought the same thing he did. They were an odd couple. But it worked for them. And he didn't mind having Alexa around one bit.

She watched Corey watching the duo on the dance floor. They had once again started awkwardly dancing. "He can't dance for shit. Have you told him that? I mean considering he is your best friend."

Corey laughed. "Yeah, I've told him plenty of times. But that's all Alexa. She could pretty much get anyone to do anything she wants. She has that way about her. I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough."

"Well it's not like I would have come to a place like this on my own. After training she begged me to come out with her. Little did I know everyone else was going to be here. Your friend doesn't like me very much." She motioned towards Baron.

"Don't take that personally. Baron is just like that with some people. Some people he takes to right away, others it takes him time. That or he just doesn't give a shit because of the aura you give off. I can't explain it." He stopped talking; noticing Baron and Alexa were headed their way.

Baron stopped talking when they approached the table, taking a seat next to Corey and ordering a beer. Alexa sat next to Scarlett, resting her head on her shoulder. "Gosh am I exhausted. Tonight has been super fun though. I'm glad you came out Scar."

Scarlett looked down at Alexa, wrapping an arm around her and patting her shoulder. "I'm glad I came out too. Are you going to be good to drive home?"

Alexa looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, I only had the one drink and I've more than worked it off I would say." She stood up, smiling over at the boys. "Well this girl needs her beauty rest. We'll see you guys at the show tomorrow." With that, she took off towards the exit, not waiting for Scarlett.

Standing up, Scarlett waved to them, looking at Corey and avoiding Baron's eyes. "It was nice talking with you Corey. See you tomorrow." She smirked, before turning and following the blonde in suit towards the exit.

"It was nice talking to you Corey." Baron mocked the newest diva, his eyes never leaving until she was out of the building.

Corey rolled his eyes and looked over at his friend. "She's a cool girl. I don't know what your problem is. I mean she's only been here a day. Is it because she rides a motorcycle and that was only your thing for so long?" Corey was being a smartass of course. "Or are you mad because she's already seemed to become Alexa's new best friend?"

Baron took his beer when it came, taking a long swig from the bottle. "No, I don't give a shit about any of that. Alexa can hang out with whoever she wants to hang out with. If anyone is jealous of that, it would be you. I mean you're the one who keeps trying to get me to hook you two up. Do your romantic shit yourself man."

"Hey there is no need to get upset. Alexa and I will happen when it's meant to happen, if it's meant to happen. But she's your friend, I just figured she might have mentioned something to you. Seeing as I'm also your friend, I figured you might tell me." He stood up, shoving a hand in his pocket to dig out his keys. "Let's head out."

Baron stood up, finishing off the rest of his beer and setting the empty bottle on the table. He followed Corey out of the bar, not wanting to think about him and Alexa, or the new girl. Something about her just seemed off to him. He didn't like that Alexa was so quick to trust her. She had done that with people in the past and she just ended up hurt. He would be damned if it happened again.

* * *

 _*Sorry for the late update. Life has been crazy. Hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.*_


	3. Chapter 3

"You're all doing great. I know this isn't something that can be perfected overnight. This is professional wrestling, and it's going to take some of you more time to pick up than others. But good job today, to all of you. Next class we're working on team building. The partners are going to be male/female and I'll be partnering you. So don't think you'll be working with friends." With that final statement, Jason took his leave.

Almost everyone was curious as to who they would be working with, especially because there were more men than women in the class. Enzo felt the need to crack jokes about how whoever he was partnered with would be the luckiest girl in the world because he was the hottest guy there. The guys laughed, the girls rolled their eyes. It was typical Enzo and it was lightening the mood.

"Who do you think you're going to get paired with?" Alexa was fixing her hair after she had showered and changed. She was looking down at Scarlett who was in the middle of lacing up her Doc Martens.

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders, not looking up at her friend. "Well I know it won't be Finn. Jason knows we're close so he won't pair us together. Besides, we've got similar styles, so that wouldn't work. He'll probably partner me with someone who isn't a high flyer. Same for you too probably. As long as I'm not stuck with your buddy I'm good."

Alexa sighed. She didn't know why Baron and Scarlett still hadn't hit it off. Granted, neither was making the effort to get to know the other. It was driving the sparkly blonde crazy. "Look, I don't know what crawled up either of your butts and died, but you need to stop this. I'm not going to talk to either of you if you keep this up." She was talking a bit more loudly than she would have liked, garnering the attention of the few girls who were still in the locker room.

"Nothing crawled up my butt and died. I don't know what's wrong with your friend, but I don't really care. I'm here to work, and you know it. If he's going to treat me the way he has been, then fine, let him. I could care less honestly." She finished lacing up her boots, standing up from her spot on the floor. "Just drop it Lex. Please."

The shorter girl huffed, her hands resting firmly on her hips. They were her friends and all she wanted was for the two to get along. She would find a way to make it happen, she wasn't sure how or when though. "Fine, it's dropped."

Scarlett smiled, leaning over to hug Alexa. "Thank you. I appreciate it." She pulled away, tucking a few stay strands of hair behind her ear, before grabbing her bag. "I'm out. Finn drove today, so I'm sure he's waiting. See you all tomorrow." She noticed a few of the girls still staring at the two of them, but she just waved politely as she made her way out of the locker room.

"What the hell was going on in there?" Finn had been leaning against the wall, looking at his phone when Scarlett had walked out.

Shaking her head, she put a hand up to him. "You know what's going on, so why do you even ask?" She walked past him, heading towards the entrance of the building.

Finn didn't have to struggle to keep up with her, and was at her side in no time. "She still giving you trouble about Baron? Even after you told her to stop the first time?" He knew how aggravated his friend was getting, and he knew what would happen if she got annoyed enough. "I just don't want an encore of what happened in Japan."

Scarlett smacked him on his arm. He promised he wouldn't talk about that again, yet here he was bringing it up. "That fucker had it coming and you know it. He pushed me too far, and I acted on that. Besides, he looked better with a broken nose."

"Well he shouldn't have attacked you the way that he did. He was just upset that you beat him in your match is all. You know if I would have been there I probably would have killed the guy for even touching you, but, you're a tough girl who can take care of yourself, I learned that long ago."

She was just about to respond when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Corey standing against one of the walls, motioning for her to come over to him. She wasn't sure why he was there. He wasn't on the active roster anymore. She looked over at Finn, curiosity evident on his face as well.

"I'll go see what he wants. I'll meet you out at the car in a few. Don't leave without me." Finn nodded his head, taking her bag from her, and headed out to the car. She knew her friend was as curious as she was about what Corey might have wanted to talk to her about. She walked over to him, a smile appearing on her lips as she got closer to him. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Corey smiled at her, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Yeah well, I figured I would come see what all the fuss was about. Everyone keeps talking about how good you are, so I decided I would come see for myself. I must admit, you didn't disappoint."

Alexa and Baron were walking out of the locker room area at that moment. When Baron saw Scarlett and Corey talking with one another, smiling and laughing, he quickly moved so that Alexa wouldn't see them. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it looked like they were flirting. He knew that Scarlett knew about Alexa's feelings for Corey, which just gave him more of a reason not to trust her.

When Baron moved in front of Alexa, she almost fell over. "What the hell Baron. Watch where you're going." She was still upset that Scarlett was so pushy with her dropping the subject of her and Baron. She knew the two would get along if they just talked to each other and got over whatever was going on between them. She knew why her friend had moved in front of her so suddenly. She felt her cheeks heating up instantly.

Scarlett and Corey were looking rather cozy with one another, chatting it up near the exit. Alexa wasn't sure what they were talking about, or why Corey was even there, but she wasn't happy. The jealousy was coursing through her, she didn't like that either. She knew Scarlett knew how she felt about Corey, which made this even worse. She was supposed to be her friend, yet here she was flirting with the guy she liked.

"Let's just go please." Alexa took off towards the exit, not waiting for Baron to follow her out. She just wanted to be away from the situation. She wasn't sure if it was something she should question Scarlett about later, but she would get to that point when the time came.

Baron sighed, walking after Alexa for a moment, before deciding to do something about the situation. He walked over to where Corey and Scarlett were talking. "What the hell are you doing here Corey."

Scarlett jumped when she heard the brooding voice next to her. She and Corey had been talking about her career in the indys that she hadn't been paying attention to anything else. Corey on the other hand, didn't seem phased.

"Well if you must know, I was talking to Scarlett here about her wrestling career. I was telling her that I had watched a few of her indy matches and was really impressed. You know it's rude to interrupt people when they're having a conversation."

Scarlett could feel the tension and she didn't want to be a part of it. "I should go. Finn is waiting for me and I told him I wouldn't be long."

"Look what you did Baron. You're scaring the lady off." Corey was being sarcastic, and Baron didn't like it.

Scarlett left without saying anything else. She just wanted to get out of there. When she walked out to the parking lot, she saw Finn leaning against the car talking to Bayley. She smiled, happy at least someone was having a good day. After bugging the crap out of Finn one night, she finally got him to admit that it was Bayley that he had a crush on. After the night at the club it was evident that Bayley had shared those feelings. She only hoped the two would push past their shyness and do something about the feelings. It looked like that was happening.

She didn't want to go to the car just yet. She wanted to give the two time to talk. She was just about to pull out her phone when she spotted Alexa standing next to her car. She was crying. Scarlett put her phone back in her pocket and headed over to her friend. "Lex, what's wrong."

Alexa looked up at her with anger in her eyes, something that Scarlett had never seen in her before. "Why do you care? It all makes sense now you know. Why you were so mean to me before. You know how I feel about him, then you go and flirt with him right out there in the open. I thought you were my friend." She wasn't raising her voice, but her crying was becoming harder every moment.

"I wasn't flirting with Corey. We were just talking about my career and things like that. Trust me, there is nothing between us. I can't believe you would even think I would do that to you." Scarlett put her hands on Alexa's shoulders, shaking her gently. "I am your friend Alexa. Besides, Corey likes you too. He was probably just talking to me hoping it would make you jealous or something."

With the sleeve of her shirt, Scarlett wiped Alexa's tears, not caring that her makeup was now smeared all over it.

Alexa's arms were around her a second later, crying into her shirt. Scarlett wrapped her arms around her, trying to comfort the shorter girl. She saw the boys coming out of the building a second later, Baron's face still upset. She wasn't sure what happened after she left, but they seemed to resolve the issue. When they caught sight of Alexa and Scarlett, she put a hand up, motioning for them not to come over yet. She was pretty sure Baron would throw down with her if she knew Alexa was crying because of what happened.

Alexa pulled away a second later, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm sorry for crying like a mad woman."

"Don't be sorry. I mean at least you didn't attack me or anything. Now the boys are coming over, so you might want to wipe those eyes. Baron might drop kick me for making you cry. He already ripped into Corey for talking to me. But it was nothing. Really. No flirting, or anything like that. When we were at the club a few weeks ago, I saw him looking at you. I think he likes you, and we know you like him. Sometimes you need to be the one to make the first move."

Looking up, she motioned that it was okay for them to come over. She said her goodbyes to Alexa, before finally heading over to join Finn. Bayley had left while she was busy with Alexa. Finn had a huge smile on his face though. "You ready to go finally?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Yes. And I'm ready for a nap. This is why I don't have many female friends. They are too much work." She got into the passenger seat, put on her belt, and leaned the seat back so slightly. She looked out the window, watching Alexa talk to the two boys. She hoped everything would get worked out soon.

"What were you and Alexa going on about? Why are you making people cry Scar?"

She shot a glare in his direction. "She thought I was flirting with Corey. I wasn't though, we were just talking. Then Baron had to go get involved. Who knew wrestling would come with such emotional drama." Turning in her seat, she faced him full on. "But while we're on the subject of relationships and crap, what's going on with you and Bayley?"

Finn laughed. He knew she was going to ask about it. "Well we're going out tonight. I'm going to take her to dinner and a movie. Nothing special. But it's something at least. I'm letting her pick the movie too. She said I don't have to worry about it being a chick flick because she's not that kind of girl." He started the car, heading onto the road back to their apartment.

"I'm glad today worked out for you. And hopefully it will work out for Alexa. Man does that girl get jealous. She need to ask him out or he needs to ask her out before my head explodes into a million pieces. I mean, NXT is like a freaking soap opera. This is part of the reason I don't date."

"Well that and the fact that you're picky about your men. You're not going to just settle for any guy." Finn laughed. She had always been like that about guys. She wasn't one for one night stands or random hookups. As much as she didn't want to admit it, there was a romantic side about her.

Scarlett rolled back in her seat, looking out the window. "Can we just not talk about guys right now? I just don't want to think about all that nonsense. I want to think about going home and taking a bubble bath because my body aches."

Finn laughed. "Thank goodness we have two bathrooms. I don't know what I would do if I had to wait for you every time you decided to take a bath."

"You would just wait because you're a good friend and you love me. But you have a date to get ready for once we get back, so don't worry about me or my bath." She reached over and smacked him.

They pulled into the parking area of their apartment complex and both got out of the car, retrieving their things from the trunk. When they were inside the apartment, they went their separate ways, Scarlett to her bathroom to take a nice long bath, and Finn to his room to figure out what he was going to wear on his date.

Once Scarlett was done with her bath, she put on her sweats. She wasn't planning on going out the rest of the night. She took her phone out of her pants she had been wearing earlier. Her phone was on silent and she noticed she had a few missed messages.

 _I'm still sorry about getting mad at you earlier._

 _Corey and I had an awkward moment after you left. We both asked each other out at the same time. It was kind of cute actually. We're going to dinner tonight._

 _You haven't answered me. Please tell me you're not mad._

 _SCARLETT WHERE ARE YOU?!_

She couldn't help but laugh. Finding Alexa in her contacts, she pressed the call button.

"Why haven't you been answering my texts" Alexa all but screamed on the other end of the phone.

Scarlett had to pull the phone away from her ear. "It was on silent in my pocket. And when I got home I took a long bath. My phone was the farthest thing from my mind. Congrats on the date though."

"I'm freaking out. I don't know what to wear, or how to do my hair, or any of that stuff. Help me!"

"Well considering I wear my hair the same almost all the time, and black is my favorite color, I really can't be of any help to you. Where is he taking you?"

"We're going to some fancy restaurant in downtown Orlando. He said that I deserved it, that he wanted to treat me right. All those things. Oh Scar I wish you would have been there. It was so adorable."

Scarlett listened to her friend as she went into the kitchen to find something to make for dinner. "Well I can't wait to hear all about it, and your date tomorrow. You know Finn and Bayley are going out too tonight." She knew she probably shouldn't be spreading it around, they might not want people to know yet, but she was excited for her friend.

She heard squealing on the other end. Obviously Alexa was excited too. "It's about time. I mean they were always giving each other those looks. She was super sad he didn't come to the club for your welcoming party. This is great. Now we just need to find you a man and everything will be good."

"No man for me thank you. I busted my ass to get to WWE, and I'm not going to let a man stand in my way. Not now."

"Scar you're such a buzz kill. Everyone else is finding love and stuff. You should too. Ohh I found a dress to wear, and the perfect matching shoes."

Scarlett smiled. She pulled some turkey meat out of the fridge and some stir-fry veggies, figuring she would make something out of that. "Well I'm glad you found something. Now you should stop talking to me and start getting ready. And I'm serious, no trying to hook me up with anyone please."

Alexa huffed. "Fine, I'll leave you alone about it for now. But you know I don't like to just drop things. Have a good night Scar. Talk to you later."

"Bye Bliss." Scarlett hung up with her friend and set the phone on the counter. She went to work cooking her dinner. While she was waiting for everything to cook, she checked social media for a minutes. She went back to finishing cooking shortly after. She wondered how Finn was coming along getting ready for his date. She knew he was supposed to be leaving soon.

She took her dinner to the living room, ready to watch Game of Thrones since she had missed the premier. She was just about to start it when she heard Finn come into the room. She turned around and looked at him. "Well don't you look handsome." She set her plate down on the table and got off the couch to go look at him. "You're all grown up." She was teasing him, something they always did to one another.

"Shut up Scar. I'm nervous enough as it is. Are you seriously just going to hang out here tonight? Can't you go out with Alexa or something?" He glanced down at his cell phone, making sure he wasn't running late.

"Alexa is going out with Corey tonight. I'm looking forward to some quiet time. So don't worry about me. Now go have fun with Bayley. Treat her right mister." She was all but pushing him to the door.

When he finally left, she went back to the couch to eat her food and watch her show. Seeing everyone stress out about dates was comical to Scarlett. The few boyfriends she had in the past, it was never like that. It was always easy. That was until something happened and the relationship ended. Cheating. Happened every time. She wasn't sure if there was something wrong with her that caused those guys to cheat on her. That was part of the reason she was in no hurry to jump into another relationship. She didn't want the pain, the pain that she was so good at hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost midnight. Scarlett had fallen asleep on the couch hours ago and Finn still hadn't come home from his date. She was startled awake, rolling onto the floor when she heard the door shut. "Fuck" she mumbled. She was tangled up in the blanket she had been sleeping in, and was trying to get herself out of it.

She heard laughing coming from the door, and looked up through her mess of hair to see Finn standing there. "What were you doing on the couch?"

"I fell asleep you ass." She had finally gotten out of the blanket and stood up. She moved her hair out of her face and shot him a glare. "You should be quieter when you come in." She looked over at the clock under the tv, noticing the hour. "Well you must have had a good time if you're barely getting in." She picked the blanket up and folded it, setting it on the couch.

Finn put his keys on the hook by the door. "Yeah, we had a good time. Actually, we never made it to the movie. We had dinner and then sat there for hours just talking about anything and everything. She's a really great girl Scar."

Scarlett smiled, genuinely happy for her friend. She picked her phone up from the coffee table checking her messages before turning to him again. "Well I'm happy you're happy, but, you should get to bed. Training is going to be a bitch tomorrow if you don't get some rest." She gave him a hug before heading off to her room.

"Night Scar." Finn was already headed to his own room, closing the door behind him so that he could get some rest himself.

* * *

"Scar you have no idea how amazing last night was. I mean Corey was such a gentleman. We had so much fun; we're going out again this weekend. He's going to come to the shows in Tampa so that we can hang out more." Scarlett didn't think it was possible for Alexa's smile to be bigger than it normally was, but it turned out that it was.

"And Finn was such a gentleman too. I would listen to that guy talk all night if I could." Bayley was sitting next to the duo in the locker room. She was happy to hear that both of the girls had such a good time on their respective dates.

She was tying her shoes, getting ready to head out into the training area, when Bayley started talking again. "What about you Scarlett? Any of the guys catch your eye?"

Scarlett just laughed. She stood up from the floor and shook her head. "Nope, no guys have caught my eye. And I don't care if any do. I'm not here to worry about dating or anything like that. I'm here to train and perfect my craft. Besides, guys are fucking idiots and I don't want a repeat of what's happened to me in the past."

Both girls looked up at her curiously, but neither questioned what she was talking about. They didn't want to push her into something she might not be comfortable talking about. Scarlett was grateful that neither of them was pushing for information either.

"I wouldn't waste your time on guys at work. Sometimes dating outside of the company is better. That way, if you break up or something happens, there is no drama." Charlotte was talking as she walked out the door. "I'm just saying."

Scarlett followed her out the door. She didn't want to talk about the dating thing anymore. She wasn't sure why they were on her about it. Sometimes being single was a good thing. She enjoyed it.

Walking into the training area, Jason had split the guys and the girls. She had almost forgotten about the team building that was going to be happening.

"Now remember, not everyone is going to be paired male/female. We have too many guys on the roster to do that. So guys, if you don't get a female partner today, just go about your practice as usual. We'll be doing this again next week. So everyone will be participating in this."

Jason started going down the list. Alexa was paired with Tyler Breeze. Bayley was surprisingly paired with Finn, which seemed to please both of them. He kept going down the list of divas, watching each go off with their respective partner. She figured she would be last on the list because she was the new girl, and she wasn't wrong.

"Scarlett you're with Baron." She looked over at him, not sure she heard him right, but, sure enough, Baron was walking over to her. She silently cursed the stupid exercise.

They were going to be training with another team, working like a tag team. Thankfully they were grouped with Bayley and Finn. She figured at least she was working with some people she liked. She looked over at Alexa, who had a grin on her face. Scarlett knew she would be happy about the paring. She had been on the both of them for weeks to try and talk to each other. Finn on the other hand, had a worried look on his face. She looked over at him and just shook her head. She knew he was worried about her doing or saying something stupid, but she wasn't going to.

"Ladies, you're going to be starting first. This is just a training match. I don't expect it to be perfect, but I also don't expect anyone to get hurt. This is going to be a tag match, so make sure to tag in your partners. I'll be walking around and evaluating all of your performances. You can start."

Scarlett and Bayley went at each other right away. While she hadn't been training with WWE long, she showed that she had what it took, and she deserve to be there. She and Bayley would talk to each other, letting the other know what move they were about to do. After a few minutes, Bayley went to tag in Finn. Scarlett went over to Baron and just smacked him on the arm, before stepping out onto the apron and into her corner.

He glared at her as he crossed through the ropes and locked up with Finn. She watched the men work. Their styles were so different, yet they seemed to work well with one another. They, like she and Bayley had done, were exchanging move sets as they worked. She noticed Jason coming over to the ring they were working at. He started writing things down on his clipboard, before telling them to switch again. Finn tagged Bayley in, and Baron came over and smacked Scarlett's arm, just as she had done to him. Not enough to hurt her however. She told Bayley she was going up, and got onto the turnbuckle to deliver a cross body.

After a few more moments, Jason told everyone to get in the rings they were at and work together as a team against the other teams. Scarlett set aside her personal issues and worked with Baron, but not as well as Bayley and Finn were working together. Finn grabbed Bayley's hand and threw her into Scarlett, causing her to fall over. She was back up a second later though and was looking up at Baron.

"Get in the corner." He just looked down at her, curiosity showing on his face. He went to the corner and squatted down, while she climbed up from the outside onto the turnbuckle. He offered her his hands, and she took them. Getting onto his shoulders, and flew off to deliver a double cross body to both Bayley and Finn. This had caught Jason's attention, and the attention of most of the class. While the move had sent Bayley and Finn to the mat, it hadn't hurt them too bad, and the execution was just perfection.

"And that ladies and gentleman, is how a tag team should work. That's it for now. You can go back to individual exercises for now." Jason had gone to sit with a few of the other coaches to continue observing everyone. They were talking, all the while glancing in Scarlett's direction.

Scarlett left the ring, going over to grab a bottle of water. Many of the roster complimented her on the double cross body she delivered. She thanked them all, finally reaching the water table and grabbing a bottle. She took a long sip, not realizing how thirsty she had been. Everyone had gone back to training except for Baron who was walking over to her.

"So you like to hit people. That's not how you tag a person in. I don't know how you did it in Japan or wherever the hell you came from, but that's not how we do it here." He grabbed a bottle of water for himself, drinking it almost all in one sip.

She just smirked up at him. "As I recall, you hit me to tag me in as well. If that's not how it's done, then maybe you shouldn't have done that. Besides, I've seen much worse on the main roster. Like a few months ago when AJ tagged Paige in by slapping her in the chest." Actually, that was rather funny, but she wasn't going to say that.

Baron just glared down at her. "Well that's main roster, and you're not main roster. You need to learn how things are done down here."

Scarlett looked up at him, stepping closer. She wasn't afraid of him. "Considering I have more wrestling training in my little finger than you have in your whole body, I would watch what you say to me."

"Well don't you two just work well together?" Alexa had pushed through them and grabbed a water for herself. She had seen the two of them from across the room and figured it would be best to breakup whatever was going on before something else happened. "Scar, that move off Baron's shoulders was epic. You should use that in the ring if you have tag matches when you start doing the shows."

"Thanks Bliss. I'm going to get back to training." She moved past her, shoving into Baron as she passed. She knew he wouldn't say anything in front of everyone.

Alexa watched Scarlett walk away, before turning her attention back to Baron. "Seriously? Why can't you just get along with her?" She took sips of her water, noting the frustration on her friend's face.

"Why the hell should I be nice to her? Did you see her hit me for the tag? That's not how it's done. I was just making her aware of that."

To make a point, Alexa smacked Baron on the arm. "Oh what are you going to do? Are you going to yell at me because I smacked you too? Seriously Baron, stop it. I know that's not what was bothering you. So tell me what is? You can't be upset I'm spending more time with her, because I know you're not the jealous type."

Baron just looked down at the blonde, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not jealous of her, or the fact that you're spending time with her. I just don't trust her is all."

Something clicked in Alexa's mind right away. She wasn't sure why she didn't realize it sooner. "This is because of Zahra isn't it? Because Scarlett is like Zahra was before everything happened? Well actually she isn't and you would realize that if you got to know her. I never liked Zahra, I knew she was bad news but you wouldn't listen to me. I am a good judge of character you know."

He was getting more aggravated by the second, but he knew Alexa was right. Zahra cheated on him after they had been together for over a year. It hurt, more than he wanted to admit. Then in comes Scarlett, all tattooed up, with dark hair. He couldn't help but think of his ex when he saw her, and he hated it. He wanted to get Zahra out of his mind, but considering she was dating Seth, he knew she would always be around. That was also part of the reason he was in no rush to get to the main roster.

Alexa reached up and put an arm on his shoulder. "Just stop treating her like crap. I mean, it's not like you two are dating or anything. Actually, you two have a lot in common, more than you and she who must not be named ever did. I also get the feeling she's dealt with some fucked up relationships in the past too."

Baron just nodded his head, listening to his friend. "Did she tell you I almost chewed her out for talking to Corey the other day?"

"Yeah she did." Alexa giggled. "But I was stupid to think she would do that to me. But thank you for having my back. It all worked out in the end though."

"Well you're happy, so I'm happy for you and Corey. I never thought it would happen. The way you two were constantly talking about each other to me. I'm not a fucking girl. It was annoying. That's one good thing about having Scarlett around. You have someone to talk to that crap about."

"Yeah, Scarlett isn't that kind of girl though. I mean, she's seems interested in what's going on, but I can tell she's not one for that kind of thing. But who knows." Alexa just shrugged her shoulders. "Let's get back to training shall we?"

Baron nodded, following Alexa back over to the group. He got into one of the rings and started sparring with one of the newer guys. Alexa got into the ring with Scarlett. They went a few rounds until Jason called it quits on training for the day.

Scarlett was still getting comments on her maneuver earlier in the day. She wasn't sure why it was such a big deal. She had done moves like that all the time. Maybe it's because she was paired with Baron and she used him to execute the move. She didn't ask though, she just said thank you and moved on. She was just ready to be done with the day, especially after the attitude she got from Baron.

She got ready, not really wanting to talk to anyone. Even Alexa picked up on it, and didn't say anything to her. She walked to the exit and out to her bike, noticing that Finn had already taken off. Getting on to her bike, she looked up to see Baron coming out of the facility. She rolled her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to deal with. It was his fault she was moody in the first place.

"Hey wait." Baron must have run over to her, because he was at her side a second later. Scarlett was just about to start her bike, but decided against it.

"Come to get mad at me some more? Because I don't want to hear it Corbin."

"I'm sorry for being a dick earlier. Well, for being a dick since you got here." Baron set his bag down next to his bike, and looked over at her again. "It's just, you remind me of this girl that I used to date. You know the dark hair, the tats, and all that stuff. But Alexa has told me that you're nothing like her. So I'm sorry. That, and I enjoyed teaming with you today."

Scarlett looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "So you're treating me like crap because of an ex? You don't even know anything about me. I had bad past relationships, but I don't go around treating people like shit because of it." She started her bike and put her helmet on her head. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. She didn't want to admit that she had enjoyed teaming with him too.

Baron backed up and watched as she took off out of the parking lot. He could understand why she was being stubborn, and it didn't bother him. He got what he needed off his chest.

"That didn't go too well, did it buddy?" Corey had appeared next to him and Baron wondered how long his friend had been watching the exchange. "You really need to work on your game man."

"You know, you and Alexa are perfect for each other. You both love to stick your noses into my personal life. I don't need to work on my game, because I have no intentions of getting with her, or any diva for that matter. What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"He's picking me up. We're going out again tonight." Alexa came out of nowhere, just as Corey had seconds earlier. She leaned up and planted a kiss on Corey's cheek, before turning to look at Baron. "What are you two arguing about now?"

Baron ran a hand over his face. Being friends with these two was exhausting sometimes. "Nothing. We weren't arguing about anything. Just drop it." He set his bag in the storage compartment on his bike, before putting his helmet on. His friends were just standing there, staring at him. He got on his bike and road off. He was tired of the questions, and he just wanted to leave before he snapped.

"Scarlett didn't like his apology so she took off. He clearly didn't like that very much. When are they going to realize they have feelings for each other?" Corey wrapped an arm around Alexa and leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away, smiling.

"Look how long it took us to finally admit our feelings for one another" Alexa said. She had liked Corey for over a year, and only found out during their date that he had feelings for her for almost as long. "Besides, how do we know they actually have feelings for each other anyways? I mean, anytime they're around each other I'm waiting for a brawl to start."

Corey took Alexa's bag and started walking towards his car. "Maybe we should just drop it. I mean you said Scarlett didn't want you butting in, and clearly Baron doesn't want us butting in. I mean, just because there is tension there, doesn't mean that they have a thing for each other. Not all tension is sexual Alexa."

She shoved him playfully, before moving over to the passenger side of the car. He put her bag in the back seat for her, before getting in the car himself. Once she was inside, he leaned over and kissed her again. "We had sexual tension though" she teased, before kissing him back.

"Not everyone is like us Bliss. Just let them work whatever is going on between them out themselves."

Alexa just sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Fine, but only because you asked nicely. And because I'm hungry and the longer we sit here talking, the longer it's going to take us to get to wherever you're taking me tonight."

Corey just laughed. He turned on the car and took off towards the little diner her was taking her to that evening. Baron told him that Alexa could be a handful, but he didn't mind. He liked everything about her. He just hoped she really would leave things alone for her two friends.

* * *

 _*I've posted two chapters for you all because I've been getting such positive feedback! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I promise I'll update sooner next time. Again, thank you all for the support.*_


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett was happy to have the day off from training. While she enjoyed the training and her coaches, she wasn't enjoying some of her co-workers so much. Okay, one in particular, but she didn't want to think about him. She was too excited about going to the beach. Alexa had text her the night before asking if she would like to hang out at the beach with her and Corey. They had apparently invited Finn and Bayley too. She didn't mind being the fifth wheel in this case. She enjoyed their company.

She heard giggling coming from the living room as she was getting ready. Popping her head out the door, she heard Bayley's voice. She wasn't sure when the bubbly brunette had arrived, but it didn't matter. She was almost ready, and Finn had said they could all drive out together. She wasn't one of those girls who had fifty different types of bikinis in fifty different colors. She had about five different types of black bikinis and that was it.

She picked one out and put it on, before putting on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, showing off all of her arm tattoos, and the few she had on her back. She grabbed a pair of flip flops from her closet and slid them on before grabbing her bag and beach towel and heading out into the living room.

"Hey Bayley. I thought I heard you in here. Sorry to keep you both waiting. Not that you minded I'm sure." She smirked at the two of them, sitting on the couch looking rather cozy together. "I'm ready to go if you are."

Bayley jumped up and hugged Scarlett. It wasn't unusual for her, but the suddenness did take Scarlett by surprise. Finn grabbed his towel and a few waters from the fridge for all of them. He headed to the door, grabbing his car keys.

"Let's head out then. And Scar, stop trying to steal my girl" he teased, before walking out the door and out to his car.

Bayley grabbed her bag off the couch and followed after Finn, Scarlett close behind her after locking up. "You know, that's the first time I've heard him call you his girl."

"Well it sure makes me happy to hear it. I've had a crush on him since he started but never had the courage to really do anything about it. He told me you pushed him into talking to me too. So thank you for that. You know, since you've come around, I've gotten with Finn, and Alexa's gotten with Corey. Maybe you should…"

Scarlett put her hand up to stop Bayley from finishing her sentence. "Nope. I'm not interested in finding anyone. I don't know how many times I have to tell you all that. I'm happy being single. I'm in freaking Florida, I'm living my dream. What more could I ask for?"

Bayley just rolled her eyes, the same way everyone else did when Scarlett went off about being single. "You could ask for a man. Look, I get it; you're one of those women who doesn't need a man. Hell, I don't need a man, but I sure enjoy spending time with Finn doing boyfriend/girlfriend things."

"I just don't want to be in a relationship, especially because all the others have ended so badly. I mean I'm 25, and every relationship I've been, granted it's only been a few, have all ended with the guy cheating on me. I'm just not ready to jump back into something." She put her head down. She hadn't told anyone about any of that except for Finn.

Bayley reached over and put a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes we have to date cheating idiots before we find that person to sweep us off our feet. I've had plenty of bad relationships in my past. But you can't let those idiots hold you back from finding happiness."

Scarlett smiled slightly. She knew Bayley was right, but she still just wasn't ready. Thankfully they had arrived at the car, Finn looking at both of them with a curious expression. She didn't say anymore to Bayley. The truth was, she just wanted to drop the subject. She got into the backseat, and buckled up, watching Finn and Bayley steal a few quick kisses from one another before getting into the car themselves.

The drive to the beach was a quick one, considering they practically lived down the street. It was a weekday, so thankfully there weren't a lot of people there. She spotted Alexa and Corey sitting in chairs close to the water, as well as a few of their fellow roster members. Thankfully there was no Baron in sight.

The trio walked over to where everyone else was scattered about, saying their hellos to everyone. Scarlett put her towel down and sat on it, taking her tank top and shorts off so that she could apply sunscreen.

"You need help getting your back." Scarlett rolled her eyes when she heard Enzo's voice behind her. Awhile back, Carmella had told her that he was harmless, so she tossed him the sunscreen.

"Yeah, why not. But touch anything you shouldn't and I'll have you in an armbar so fast I'll have you screaming like a little girl." Everyone laughed at that, mainly because they knew it was true. Enzo ended up not trying anything, probably because he was scared.

He grabbed her sunglasses from her bag when he finished, and lay out on her towel. She didn't necessarily need the tan, but she wanted one. She was listening to the chatter from her friends, smiling every time Enzo would try to hit on one of the girls. Sasha, Becky, and Devin just brushed him off each time. They were used to his antics, and, he knew better than to try anything with Carmella.

The day turned out to be pretty pleasant. Halfway through the guys went to go get pizzas for everyone and to stock up on more liquor. Scarlett had been dominating at beer pong, but had decided to take a break when the guys left so that she could have a beer herself. She took Corey's empty seat next to Alexa.

"Thanks for inviting me out today. It's been great." Scarlett tried to hand her friend a beer, but she didn't want it.

"No need to thank me Scar. I'm glad you could come out. Normally you're busy working out or something. But since we all had a day off, I figured it would be something fun for us all to do."

Scarlett took a sip of her drink and smiled. "Well it's been relaxing, and, I'm not ALWAYS working out." She leaned back in the chair, looking out at the massive ocean in front of her. "So how are things with you and Corey?"

Alexa smiled. "Things are great. I couldn't be happier actually. You know he actually kind of defended you the other day. Well he told me to lay off your dating life. So I am. I mean, I guess I was just born to try and be a matchmaker or something. I just want to see other's happy."

"I am happy though. I just wish everyone would realize that. Bayley was saying the same thing earlier. She and Finn are together, you and Corey are together. It all happened because I pushed you guys to talk to each other and admit your feelings. But just because I helped you guys out, doesn't mean I need help. I'm just not looking. I'll tell you what I told Bayley, mainly because I don't care who knows anymore." She took another sip of her beer. "Every relationship I've been in has ended with me being cheated on. I'm not ready for that to happen again. I get that not every guy is going to be like that, but I'm just not ready to find out yet."

"I figured it was something like that. I mean, not that it's cool or anything, but the way you've talked before about not wanting to be in a relationship, I figured it was because something bad happened in a previous one." Alexa looked over at Scarlett, holding back a frown. "You know that's what happened to Baron. His ex cheated on him with Seth Rollins. Now they're together. She doesn't work here anymore, but when he moves up to the main roster, he'll probably see her with him."

Scarlett's eyes widened. She had heard about the whole Seth and Zahra thing, that Seth's now ex fiancée had flipped out and posted nude pics on twitter. But she didn't realize that Zahra had been dating anyone at the time, let alone Baron Corbin. She flashed back to their conversation, to his mention of the girl with the tattoos and dark hair. Part of her felt like a bitch for treating him so badly, but at the same time, he had been rude to her since the moment she had arrived in NXT.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Alexa shook her head, looking back out at the waves that were crashing against the sand. "Just, ignore me."

"No, you told me. I can't just forget you told me now. It's not like I'm going to go tell him that you told me anyways. It's not like we're best friends or anything. I just, I didn't realize there was more to that story then what all the dirt sheets were saying. And Finn never mentioned anything to me."

"Well Baron didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He was pissed though, but he kept his cool. His career is more important to him than going and picking a fight with Seth or something. WrestleMania was a bitch though, because they were both there." The frown remained on Alexa's face, and it made Scarlett sad.

"Well he had good friends to help him through it all. That's what matters." She smiled over at her friend, hoping the compliment would cheer her up some.

The boys had come back shortly after and Scarlett helped them to get the liquor out of the car. She had been so preoccupied; she hadn't realized Baron had joined the group. She went to go sit back down on her towel after grabbing another beer and a few slices of pizza, when she finally saw him. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I saw that" Alexa said, sitting next to Scarlett on her towel with a plate of pizza in her own hand. "He tried to apologize. Why do you have still have to be like that towards him?"

There she went again, trying to butt her way into Scarlett's business. "What did I tell you missy? I'm just saying, just because a girl broke your heart doesn't mean you have to treat someone else like crap. Please, please, please drop it."

"Fine, but I'm not responsible for anything that happens here tonight" she teased. She took a bit of her pizza, ignoring the glare Scarlett was giving her. She was too busy watching Corey get the bonfire ready for the evening.

Time passed by so quickly the rest of the day. Scarlett spent her time mingling with everyone, going back to beating everyone at beer pong. She was just about to bow out of the game for the evening, until Baron stepped up to challenge her.

"I heard you're the reigning champ today, but, that's only because you haven't played with me." Baron had a smirk on his face, something Scarlett hadn't seen before. In fact, she hadn't recalled seeing him smile at all since she had been at NXT. "So you want to play or what?"

She glared up at him, but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. "You're on." They went about filling new cups with beer for their ends of the table. When they were done and ready, Baron tossed the ball to Scarlett.

"Ladies first."

She caught the ball and smirked at him. "Well then clearly you should be going first." It was no secret that the two had been at odds since Scarlett had got to NXT. This caused most of the group to gather around the table to watch the showdown.

Scarlett bounced the ball onto the table with ease, watching as it fell into one of the cups on Baron's end. He drank down the beer in a few sips, throwing the cup into the trash next to the table. Taking the ball, Baron tossed the ball towards Scarlett, sinking it into one of her cups. She too finished off her beer quickly, ignoring the buzz she felt coming on. The game went back and forth for several rounds, until Baron actually missed one, giving Scarlett a slight advantage.

"Still don't think they're a match" Alexa asked, eying her boyfriend next to her.

"I think they're good competition for one another. I still don't know about your match nonsense though. Besides, I told you to butt out of it."

Alexa just rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the game. They were both down to one cup each, and Scarlett had the ball at the moment. For the first time that night, she missed the cup, and the ball fell off the table and into the sand. Baron picked it up, dusting it off, and tossed it. Everyone watched in silence as it feel perfectly into the cup right in front of Scarlett.

She was pissed, and was so tempted to smack the cup off the table and walk away. But she wasn't going to be a poor sport. She didn't want to give Baron anymore reason to be a dick towards her. She took the cup and finished it off, tossing it into the trash afterwards, before going back to sit on her towel. "Who does he think he is, coming in and trying to one up me" she said silently to herself.

"Well I was around before you were. I'm not just going to stop hanging out with people because you don't like it."

Scarlett looked up and saw Baron standing next to her, that smirk on his face again. His shirt was off, it had been when they were playing, but she really hadn't taken the time to look at him before. She was mad now, but she couldn't help but admire his tattoos, or his nice, muscular arms. She shook her head, wanting to stop thinking about him like that.

"Come to gloat? I really don't want to hear it."

Baron took a seat next to her, earning an annoyed sigh from Scarlett. "I came to try and apologize to you again. But considering you're the one being rude this time, I don't think I should."

She continued to glare at him. "Does pissing me off give you some sick twisted pleasure or something? Because you can't take your anger out on your ex, you're taking it out on me because I resemble her?" Scarlett saw the anger and hurt in his eyes, the moment she said that. She had to admit it was more of the alcohol talking than anything, but she didn't take back what she said.

"You really are a fucking bitch. I'm just trying to break the ice and be nice to you. I told you what I did about my ex so you knew why I was acting the way I was. Throwing it back in my face though, that was uncalled for. That's probably why you're single, because you're a bitch and no one wants to be with you."

Scarlett just started hitting him. "You don't know a damn thing about me. You don't know what I've been through. One stupid girl cheats on you and you're bitching." She stopped hitting him after that. "I've had six different guys cheat on me. Think I'm a bitch all you want. But you don't know anything."

While everyone had gone back to doing their own thing, or leaving, Alexa and Finn had been talking to each other and watched the whole scene unfold in front of them. Finn has started to walk over to them when Alexa stopped him. "Don't. They need this. They need to yell at each other and get all that anger out."

"Alexa, you haven't known her that long. If she gets angry enough, she might do something to him. She'll kill me for telling you this, but she broke a guy's nose when we were in Japan. Granted, she beat him in a fight and he tried to attack her after the show. She just threw that punch and broke his nose. If she does that to him though, she could get herself in trouble with WWE. She doesn't need that."

"Baron is also a big boy and can take care of himself. He's dealt with a lot worse than a girl swinging at him. They need to start getting along though. Not just for my sanity, but for work reasons too. They can't keep avoiding each other. For all we know, they may end up having to team together or something."

Finn knew she was right. He wasn't worried about the sanity issue, but they did have to get along for work, especially with Scarlett still being new. WWE had a tendency to get rid of newbies if they knew they weren't working out with other superstars or divas. He just nodded his head, and went off to find Bayley, leaving Alexa to watch the duo alone.

Baron was still taken aback by what Scarlett had said. He had multiple girlfriends but only Zahra had cheated on him. Unless there really was something wrong with Scarlett attitude wise, he couldn't figure out why anyone would want to cheat on her. She was an incredibly talented wrestler, not to mention she was hot as hell, especially in the bikini she was wearing. "I'm assuming sorry still won't help?" He wanted to take his mind off her body, but it was hard considering she was sitting right in front of him. He figured talking might help. "Or you could hit me more."

"You called me a bitch and you really expect me to accept your apology?" She took her tank top from her bag and put it on. She had almost forgotten she was just in her bikini, not that she had minded earlier. With Baron so close to her though, she felt like she was too revealed. "While hitting you does sound like a temping offer, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Baron laughed. "You really think a tidbit like you could hurt me? Go on, keep going, I'll sit here all night and let you hit me."

Scarlett was clutching her fists at her side. He was tempting her. She would love to shut him up, but she didn't want to break anything. There was something about Baron that Scarlett found attractive at that moment. She wasn't sure what it was, or why she hadn't seen it before. It wasn't the tattoos, or his body, she had admired both earlier. "Oh how little you know about me Baron Corbin. I broke a guy's nose once. He tried to attack me, I stopped him. Damn Japan was fun."

He looked down at her with almost admiration in his eye. She wasn't a girl who needed taking care of, and it was kind of a turn on. But he needed to stop thinking like that. He wanted to kick himself for thinking that way.

She started to stand from her spot, but found herself stumbling, and fell right back down on her ass. "Well so much for that."

"Trying to get away from me already?"

"Someone think a little too much of them self, don't they?"

"I'm not full of myself at all. I just know when a hot girl wants me is all." Baron was still laughing from her almost fall that he wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying.

Scarlett looked at him with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

Baron looked at her, finally realizing what he had said. He ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "Just the truth."

She started smacking him again, wanting to get that smug look off his face. He took hold of her wrists though to stop her. She tried to get her hands away, but he was stronger than her. She just sat there pouting, looking into his brown eyes.

"You don't like when people pay you compliments do you?"

"Not when they're from you."

"Well you're hot. Actually, no. You're sexy as hell. Anyone would be blind not to notice it. I noticed from the second you stepped into the performance center on your first day. Yeah I told you that shit about looking like Zahra. That wasn't really true though. I just didn't want to admit that I was attracted to someone like you."

She tried to get out of his grip again, but he wasn't giving up. "What does that even mean?"

"I would let your hands go, but I'm not ready for you to start hitting me again. I meant someone who was so similar to her. I mean, she didn't have the balls to ride her own motorcycle like you do, but that's beside the point."

"You're talking like we're dating or some shit, which we're not. I'm not even remotely attracted to you. So you don't have to worry about me breaking your fragile little heart like she did." Scarlett was getting annoyed, yet turned on all at the same time. She had never had anyone admit their feelings to her like this.

"Then I saw the way you were with Alexa. She was always going on about how great you were and how much she liked you from the moment she met you. Then you and I teamed together the other day, and something happened. I won't say my feelings changed, because I don't know much about you, but I would like to get to know more." Baron was looking into her eyes, his body inching closer to hers.

"Is this your sick twisted way of asking me out or something? Because it's fucking weird."

"I didn't say anything about going out. I just said I wanted to get to know you better is all. Especially since we're going to be working together a lot more."

Scarlett looked at him, the shock evident on her face. "What the hell do you mean we're going to be working together more?"

"Jason told me the other day after our training. They want you to start doing road shows and working with me. He figured since we've both got the whole tattooed, biker look going for us, he would give it a go. Actually, several of the coaches wanted it after our little tag match the other day. He said he was going to talk to you about it this next week."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to work with him or not. She didn't want to be a stupid valet, she wanted to wrestle. "Nope."

Baron let her hands go, and looked down at her. "You're really going to tell the people you work for no?"

"That exactly what I'm going to tell them. I'm not here to be a stupid valet. I'm here to wrestle." She rubbed her wrists from where he had been holding them.

"I never said anything about you being my valet. Well I mean, you might sometimes, but you're going to be more like Carmella. You're going to get to wrestle too."

Scarlett looked down. "Well I guess that's not horrible then. But I don't want to be a Rosa or anything like that."

"I don't think you could be a Rosa if you tried. She's destined to be a valet, but not you." Baron put his hand under her chin, and made her look at him. "Teaming with me isn't the worst thing that could happen to you is it?"

She swatted his hand away. "Well maybe not the worst thing. I could be teamed with Enzo" she teased. It wasn't that she disliked the other man, it was just the fact that he could be a little much at times. "But there are worse things still." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I accept your apology too."

"See, I knew I would get to you eventually."

Scarlett stood up, not stumbling that time. She picked up her shorts and slid them on, before picking up her purse. Everyone had started to leave and Finn and Bayley were motioning towards her, both with curious looks on their faces. But she wasn't ready to talk to anyone about anything. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

"You haven't gotten to me at all Baron Corbin, but, thank you for the chat." She picked up her towel and slid on her flip flops, before leaning down in front of him for a moment. "I still don't like you very much." She leaned in and kissed him for a moment, before pulling away and walking towards the car with her friends, not turning around to look at him again.

Baron just sat there, a stunned look on his face. He wasn't sure if what just happened actually happened. Not until Corey came over with a shit eating grin on his face. "Well it looks like Alexa was right after all. There is something between you two."

* * *

 _*Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would like. My muse comes and goes often. I'm working on more chapters though, so stay tuned. Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews. You're all awesome.*_


	6. Chapter 6

"Am I actually going to get to wrestle, or am I just going to be the stupid eye candy on the side of the ring who cheers him on? Because you know that's not what I came here to do Jason."

"Everyone has to start somewhere Scarlett. Not all divas start out wrestling. Look at how Trish or Lita started when they were with the company. They were valets and they became two of the top divas in the history of this business."

Scarlett sat back in the chair across from Jason, the annoyance evident in her face. She worked her ass off to get the WWE. She had been working her ass off every day in training so that when she finally made her debut in front of an audience she would be ready. Not that she needed the training. She had been wrestling for a long time.

"I know what they did, I followed their careers. But I don't want to be a valet, I want to wrestle."

"You know you're getting ahead of yourself. There are plenty of girls who do both. Carmella does both and look how good that's been working for her."

Scarlett just rolled her eyes. "Yeah because being the go between for two teams is so exciting. I'm sorry but I would rather not debut then just stand ringside looking pretty."

"Considering you got ahead of yourself and didn't even let me finish what I was telling you, I should just drop the idea all together and make you stay in training. Your attitude makes me think you aren't ready to be out on the road just yet. However, I convinced them to sign you for a reason. I wasn't going to make you be Baron's valet. I was going to debut you as his tag team partner in a match against Sasha and Tyler. But if you don't want that, I can find someone else."

"Well why didn't you just tell me that in the first place instead of making me think you were going to make me a valet? Look, I'm sorry I got ahead of myself, but this business, this job, it means too much to me. I've seen the girls in this business go from somethings to nothings. I don't want to end up like that. I sure as hell don't want to start off like that."

"Then it's settled. We're going to send you out on the road shows this weekend. You're going to be working with Baron in the tag matches. And please, for the sake of your career, don't get into it with him. I know you two don't like each other all that much, but I have faith in the two of you as a team, so to the other trainers and coaches. Don't let us down."

Scarlett stood up from the chair and shook Jason's hand. "I promise to be on my best behavior and all that stuff. I just hope you told him the same thing. He's the one who started all of that anyways."

"I've already spoken with him and he promised me he would keep his temper in check. I'm holding you both to this. I don't want you to be set back because of an attitude problem. You're free to go."

"Thanks Jason." Scarlett took her leave from his office. She headed back to the locker room to change, seeing as they had finished practicing before she had been called into his office. Thankfully, there were no girls in the locker room and she was able to cleanup and get ready in peace. She didn't need Alexa in her face asking twenty questions.

She threw her things into her bag and headed out to her bike. There were a few people hanging out in the parking lot, but no one she felt the need to stop and talk to. She checked her phone, seeing she had a few missed texts from Alexa and Finn, but she ignored them. She would respond once she got back to her apartment, which was the only place she wanted to be at the moment.

* * *

"I'm so excited for you Scar. I remember the first event I ever wrestled at for NXT. No one knew who I was, but they seemed to like me, which was awesome considering it was a six person tag and one of my opponents was Paige."

Alexa was all smiled, and had hugged Scarlett on more than one occasion that night. Scarlett was just trying to prepare mentally. She had wrestled in front of small crowds like this before in the indies, but this was NXT. This was a step up and this was her debut.

She was in her new black ring attire that she had made, and at the moment she was lacing up her boots. "You know you're kind of making me nervous right now. I mean, I know how harsh the NXT crowds can be. I've seen the shows, I've been part of the crowd. If they don't like you, they'll let you know it. Not that it matters to me much. I feed off the hate just as much as I feed off the love."

"Just think positive Scar. You're going to do great. Plus, you've got a pretty great partner, so that helps. People like Baron, they get behind him. Plus, considering you're the faces over Sasha and Tyler, you've got that advantage."

"Well I'm looking forward to our match." Sasha had walked over to join them, setting her glasses on her head. "I've followed your indy career Scarlett. You're kind of an idol of mine. So I'm looking forward to getting to step in the ring with you for your first match." Sasha held her hand out and Scarlett shook it.

"I hope you know I won't be going easy on you just because you said all that" Scarlett teased.

"I would be disappointed if you did go easy on me. It would kind of ruin the image I have of you as a kick ass woman who doesn't give a shit about hurting people."

"Well considering I can't really hurt you like that, you might be a little disappointed."

Sasha just laughed. "Well I'm going to meet up with Tyler and go over some last minute things for the match. Good luck out there Scarlett." She took her title and headed out of the locker room to find her partner, leaving Alexa and Scarlett alone.

"You should go find Baron and do the same" Alexa piped up.

"We've been training together all week. I don't know how much more we need to discuss. I think we've pretty much got everything covered. Besides, the less time I spend with him, the better." Scarlett stood up from her chair and headed towards the door.

"You just don't want to talk about that little smooch you gave him. I'm right aren't I?"

"Bliss, don't get ahead of yourself. I don't care about that kiss, in fact, I've all but forgotten it." That was a lie. She couldn't stop thinking about it, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone, especially Alexa. "I'll see you after the show. Is everyone still going out afterwards?"

"Yes we are, and you better be coming too. Literally the whole roster is going I think. Which is nice, because normally it's only certain people. Good luck out there Scar. Kick some ass and show those people what you're made of."

Scarlett waved to Alexa as she left the room. There was a match currently happening, and she had been told that her match was next. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and she hated it. She went towards the gorilla area, and saw Baron standing there, looking broody as usual. She walked over to him, but didn't say anything, she just stood there.

"Well hello to you too."

She looked up and saw him staring down at her, a faint smirk playing on his lips. She wasn't sure why he had that look on his face, but she wanted to slap it off of him.

"You don't have to talk to me or be nice to me, or whatever it is you're trying to do right now."

"For someone who kissed me the other day, you're not being very nice to me. I'm kind of hurt right now." He put his hand over his heart dramatically.

Scarlett just rolled her eyes. "All I want to do right now is focus on this match. I know it might not mean a lot to you, since you've been doing this for a while, but this is my debut. I have a lot riding on this."

"Yeah, well I'm the one going in there with a newbie. If you mess up, you make me look bad too. That's the joy of being a tag team. We have to rely on each other, and your attitude right now isn't helping."

"Shut up Corbin."

"Hey, what did I tell the two of you about this?" Jason had popped up out of nowhere. "You better sort out whatever is going on in the next two seconds or I will pull you right now. I don't think Tyler and Sasha would be too happy about that either."

Both Scarlett and Baron apologized to Jason about their little tiff. Jason walked away a moment later, hoping that his absence wouldn't cause them to start arguing again. Finn's music hit a moment later, signaling the end of his match, and his victory.

"So I'm going to go out there, argue with them on the mic for a bit, then you'll come out when I introduce you."

"I know what to do Baron. We've been over this a thousand times. I'm not a child. I remember what were supposed to be doing. Damn have some faith in me as a partner would you."

"Considering how we've treated each other, that's not as easy as you might think. I'm just reminding you what to do because that's what partners do for each other."

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him and nodded. "Fine. I'm ready. I don't know how I'm going to survive teaming with you for a whole weekend."

"It's only three days." Baron's music hit the next second and he smiled down at her. "See you in a few." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, payback for her kissing him the other day. Then he disappeared behind the curtain, leaving Scarlett looking stunned.

She stood at the curtain, waiting for her music to hit. When it finally did, she made her way out from behind the curtain. She was surprised at the ovation she had received from the fans, some of whom she was shocked to see had signs for her. She made her way down to the ring and stood next to Baron, before the match got underway. She and Sasha started things off, and she quickly picked up momentum over the champion.

They went at it for a few minutes before Scarlett went up to the top rope for a cross body, but she missed. Sasha started beating up on her, trying to pin her more than once, but Scarlett kicked out every time. They knew how the match was going to end, but the guys had to wrestle first. With a kick to Sasha's face, Scarlett went over to Baron and tagged him in, letting him go out Tyler. After a few minutes of the guys fighting, the girls were tagged back into the match. Instead of getting back into the ring, Scarlett got up onto the turnbuckle, and just like in practice, used Baron as her launch pad for a cross body to Sasha. Scarlett pinned her and picked up the win.

She stood in the center of the ring, smirking, pleased with her first performance in the ring. Clearly the crowd was too. They were cheering both her and Baron on. The ref came between her and Baron and held both their hands up in victory, before the duo made their way backstage. She didn't even have time to talk to him, before Jason and the other trainers were at her side, congratulating her on her victory. Finn and Bayley came after, also congratulating her.

"You did great Scar. Not that I didn't think you would." Finn gave her a hug, and messed with her hair like he always did.

She smacked his arm, but she couldn't stop smiling. "The crowd was cheering for me. They had signs for me. I can't believe that."

"Welcome to the big leagues. It only gets better from here. I mean, unless they put you in some crappy storyline. But we'll stay positive for now." Bayley gave her a high-five, something she did to almost everyone.

"Thanks Bayley. I can't wait to get in the ring with you though. We'll kill it in there. Or we could team up together, that would be awesome too."

"What about me?" Alexa popped up next to the trio a moment later, also congratulating Scarlett on her match. "You were great out there. I'm so happy for you. I'm also happy you and Baron stayed civil throughout the match."

"Well it's work and like it or not, he's going to be my partner, at least for the time being. If he can keep it civil, so can I. Besides, I think we work well together." She just shrugged her shoulders, taking her leave from the group so that she could get water.

They all just stood there, watching as she walked towards the table Baron was currently standing at.

"The sexual tension between those two is too much. I wonder how much longer they'll be able to hold out for?"

"Bliss, Scar is like my sister. Can we not talk about her sex life please?" Finn had an annoyed look on his face, until Bayley leaned over and kissed him.

"Let's just all agree those two need to be together already. I mean, they compliment each other so well. Kind of like you and me Finn." Bayley looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, fine. I mean, she doesn't seem to hate him as much as she used to. Just no more sex talk, I don't want to think about it." He took Bayley's hand in his and started walking towards the locker room area. "Later Bliss."

The duo waved at the blonde, and she waved back, before averting her eyes back to Baron and Scarlett.

"You did great out there. Next time though, don't push so hard on my shoulders. You're going to fuck something up." Baron took a sip of water before rolling out his arm.

Scarlett just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Please, I'm like half your weight. You probably bench press more than I weigh."

Baron handed her a water, which she took with a thank you. "That's beside the point. You've already got the height advantage. You don't really need the extra push."

"Stop being a big baby. It's not attractive."

"I knew you thought I was attractive."

Scarlett rolled her eyes again. She took a long drink of water, not wanting to say anything. "I never said that. You need to calm that ego of yours."

"You might as well have said yes. And my ego is just fine."

"You know, you're so full of yourself sometimes Baron. You should really fix that." With that, she walked off towards the women's locker room so she could shower and change for the evening. They were all taking off to the club right after the show.

Alexa walked up to Baron after Scarlett left and leaned against the table. "Well aren't you two just cute as a button."

Baron looked down at his friend and sighed. "Shut up Alexa. I'm going to get ready to leave now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Alexa pouted. "Aren't you coming out with us tonight? Everyone is coming out. Don't be a party pooper."

"I really don't want to."

"Please." Alexa was throwing out the puppy dog face, knowing Baron couldn't resist it. No one ever could.

"Fine, but I'm not staying long. So don't get your hopes up." Baron took his leave, not wanting to deal with Alexa anymore at the moment.

Alexa crossed her arms, and watched her friend walk away. "Why is everyone so grumpy today?"

* * *

When Alexa said everyone was going out that night, she meant it. With the exception of a few of the guys, practically the entire locker room was at the club that evening. After hours of nagging, Alexa had finally convinced Scarlett to do something she hadn't done in a long time, wear a dress. It was black of course, but it was still weird for Scarlett.

Because she was almost always riding her motorcycle, she always had pants on. But even when she wasn't on her bike, she always preferred pants or shorts over dresses and skirts. Finn had driven that night, because there was no way she was getting on her bike in a dress. When she walked over to the group in the club, there were a lot of shocked faces to say the least.

Scarlett just rolled her eyes. They all looked like they had never seen a girl in a dress before, and it annoyed her, but eventually she decided to play along. "Take a picture boys, it lasts longer." She sat down next to Alexa and Corey, ordering a drink from the server when she came over.

"I can't believe you actually wore a dress. I'm shocked right now." Alexa was sipping on her cosmo, looking over at her friend with a satisfied look on her face.

"Don't get used to it. This is the first and last time you'll see me in a dress." She took her beer when it arrived, and started drinking it.

Corey sat there listening to the two girls go back and forth. "Never say never. You'll have to wear a dress to the Hall of Fame ceremony."

Scarlett shot an annoyed look to Corey. "I can wear a pant suit. I could rock one better than you could."

"Well I would have to disagree with you there. You've seen Corey in a suit. He looks sexy as hell." Alexa smirked towards her boyfriend.

"You do and all your gooey love crap is going to make me sick."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Scar." Alexa stood up and took her boyfriend's hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. Corey mouthed the words "help me" as he walked by Scarlett, but she just smiled and shook her head. She knew he didn't really didn't like to dance, but he knew better than to say no to Alexa.

She continued to drink her beer, looking around the room, when she felt someone sit down next to her. She turned her head to see Baron there, and she just looked away.

"So you're just going to ignore me all night?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Well I've got all night. I'm not going anywhere."

Scarlett turned in her seat to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "What is it you're trying to accomplish here? I mean one minute you hate me, the next minute you want to, well I'm not sure what you want."

Baron stood up and held out his hand for her. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance."

"Yeah you do. I saw you dancing the last time we all went out. As I recall, you're pretty damn good too. I'm sure you'll look even better dancing in that dress you've got on too."

Scarlett stood up and looked at him. "You're such a perve, you know that?"

Baron took her hand and pulled her gently towards the dance floor. She sighed and walked with him, garnering looks from most of their friends. "I've never been called a perve before."

"Well you're a terrible dancer. I noticed that the last time." She smirked up at him, watching as he started dancing. He was just as awkward looking dancing now as he had been the first time she saw him.

He didn't care what she said though. He just continued dancing. He knew he looked weird. He was too tall and bulky to be dancing. When she started dancing, he took her hand and pulled her closer to him, happy when she didn't pull away. "Sorry, you're words don't hurt me."

Scarlett didn't want to admit it, but she liked being close to him. This all felt odd to her, the dress, the dancing, it wasn't what she normally did, but she went with it. It was kind of fun for her. The music wasn't her cup of tea either, but she danced in time with the beat, trying to get Baron to do the same.

The duo danced through several songs before finally deciding to go back to the table. Scarlett had to adjust her strapless dress, feeling like it had slipped ever so slightly. That was part of the reason she hated the damn things. When she sat down, she had to adjust it again so it didn't ride up to high on her legs. It was already short enough when she was standing up.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Baron ordered another beer for himself, and one for Scarlett.

"Yeah I guess. But I'm done for the night now. Actually, I might head home soon." She looked around, trying to spot Finn and Bayley, but neither were anywhere in sight.

Baron picked up on who she was looking for. "I saw them walking out together like fifteen minutes ago. I could give you a ride home if you need one."

"I'm not riding on your bike in this" she pointed down at her dress.

He laughed. "I drove my car here. I don't ride my motorcycle everywhere, especially not when I have to bring my bags for the shows. That would be too much to carry on the bike, and the storage compartment isn't that big."

Scarlett thought about it for a moment. She could always ask Alexa, but the blonde was too wrapped up in being with her boyfriend that she probably wouldn't want to. "I mean, I could always call a taxi."

"Considering you live in the same complex as I do, it's really not out of my way."

"You know where I live?"

"Yeah, I kind of lived there before you did. I know you live with Finn, so don't go thinking I'm stalking you or something."

"I wasn't thinking that. Finn just never mentioned it is all. I mean, not that he's needed to. I just figured he would have. I know a few of the other guys live in the complex because it's so close to the performance center."

Baron smiled. "Well that's part of the reason I picked it too. Plus we get a garage so I don't have to keep my bike out. So that's nice. I'm ready to go now if you are?"

"What about those beers you just ordered?"

"I'll send them back. I told Bliss I wasn't going to stay long tonight anyways. Actually, I stayed longer than I had planned. But considering the company I had, I'm not complaining."

Scarlett could feel the heat in her cheeks. She didn't blush. Why was she blushing now? Guys complimented her all the time and she never blushed over it. What was he doing to her? Standing up, she adjusted her dress once again. "Okay, let's go."

Baron stood up and followed her out of the bar, and towards his car. He opened her door, wanting to be as much of a gentleman as possible, something he wasn't very good at, at least in his mind. He proceeded to get into the car himself, and they took off towards their complex.

"I should probably have you just take me to a hotel. I'm sure Finn and Bayley are back at the condo. Last time they were so loud I had to sleep with earplugs. I hate sleeping with earplugs." She sent Finn a text, hoping he would answer.

"You could always crash at my place. I have a guest room. I mean, if you want to."

"As tempting as that offer is, that's the last thing I need. Alexa will start the rumors and the next thing you know, everyone will think we're together or something. I've got earplugs, so that should be fine."

"But you don't like earplugs. Besides, it's not like I tell Alexa everything. She doesn't have to know about this. I'm not going to try anything either, if that's what you are worried about."

Scarlett smiled. "I wasn't even thinking about that, but thank you for reassuring me that you wouldn't do anything."

Baron smiled back at her for a moment, before turning his attention back to the road. "So is that a yes?"

"Yeah, I guess it would be nice to get a good night sleep, especially with the busy weekend."

"I've got sweats you can wear too. I'm sure that dress wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep in."

"It's not even comfortable to be in. I only did it because Alexa wouldn't shut up about how I never wear a dress. So I figured I would do it just this once."

Baron laughed as they pulled into the complex. He pulled up to his garage and parked the car inside next to his bike. They got out of the car, and Scarlett followed him inside. She was surprised at how clean he was, because most of the guys she knew weren't.

He led her into the guest room and flipped on the light, before walking out of the room. Scarlett looked around at the pictures he had in the room. They were all family pictures as far as she could tell. She was smiling at one that looked like Baron as a kid when he came back into the room.

"That's me and my brother when we were little, way before all the tattoos." When she turned around, he handed her some sweatpants and a shirt. "Hope that's okay for you."

Scarlett smiled and took them from him. "It will be fine. It's only for the night anyways. Could you point me towards the bathroom please?"

"Yeah, down the hall to your left."

"Thank you." She left the room and took off in the direction he gave her. She took her boots and dress off, putting on his pants and shirt which were very baggy on her. She put her hair up with the hair tie she always wore around her wrist, and washed her face, before grabbing her things and heading back to the guest room.

When Scarlett returned, Baron was gone. She figured he went to change as well. She set her dress down on the bed, and her boots on the floor, before taking a seat on the bed. She checked her phone again to see Finn had text her back. Sure enough Bayley was at their place. She text him back letting him know she wouldn't be home, then shut her phone off to save what little battery life she had left.

"So you're all settled then?" Baron was leaning against the door frame. He had changed into basketball shorts, but wasn't wearing a shirt. Not that Scarlett minded, she liked looking at all his tattoos.

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I text Finn and let him know I wasn't coming home. I'm sure he'll be happy about that."

"Anything else you need? There are extra blankets in the closet, but I doubt you'll get cold. I was just going to head to bed."

Scarlett stood up. "Nope, I'm all good. Thanks again for letting me stay. I appreciate it." She walked over to him, and hugged him.

Baron wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't used to being hugged by anyone who wasn't his mother or Alexa. But he hugged her back. He felt relaxed around her, the complete opposite of how he felt around his ex.

"No need to thank me. I had the extra space. Besides, I'm always willing to help out a beautiful lady." He smiled down at her, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes for a moment, before closing the space between them and kissing her on the lips.

Scarlett hadn't expected it, but she didn't push away from him either. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, deepening their kiss.

After a few intense moments, they both pulled away. Scarlett dropped her arms to her side, and Baron stood up, looking anywhere but at her. He ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to do or say. "Well um, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Baron had already started walking to his room. Scarlett stood, staring at the wall beyond the doorway, until she heard his bedroom door close, snapping her out of her daze. She closed the door to the guest room, before crawling into bed. She turned off the light and got comfortable against the pillows. She brought her fingers to her lips, for a moment, still not believing what had just happened, and wondering how she was even going to sleep after that.

* * *

 _*Forgive me for posting this so late. I lost my muse for a moment, but I promise you, it's back. I went to Orlando for NXT TakeOver: Respect and for the taping the night after. It was such an exciting time and really gave me a lot to work with muse wise. I will be updating the story again soon! Thank you for sticking with it. I'm glad so many people like it.*_


	7. Coming Soon

I'm sorry for dropping the ball on this story that I loved writing so much. Life got busy and many things have changed, but my love and passion for writing is not one of them. I plan on finishing this story, sooner than I was originally planning, but it will be finished. Stay tuned!


End file.
